Boudicca
by Regina the Queen of Random
Summary: On a mission to an unknown planet, SG-1 find themselves in the company of Boudicca, a Celtic queen. Unfortunately, the Iceni have been in contact with other worlds, when Boudicca fell victim to Nirrti's experiments.


Regina, the Queen of Random: Hi! For those of you who don't know me, I am Regina, the Queen of Random. I normally write X-Men: Evolution stories (and a few Yu-Gi-Oh! ones to boot), but I have decided to bring out my really old Stargate: SG-1 story. This one originally had Jonas Quinn in it, but now that Daniel has descended, he's back in the story. This story (although was never published, only begun) has also been updated to include more recent events - mainly stuff to do with Anubis. This came to me as I was watching Stargate and I realised it would work. Anywho, let's just get on with the story, review it, click on my bio and go visit my websites, yada yada yada.  
  
Oh, and I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, save for Boudicca, but even she was based on the real Boudicca. I think I'll put a shot bio on her at the very end of this story. Happy reading!  
  
Boudicca  
  
Chapter One: She Who Knows All  
  
"Well, would you look at that. Another planet that looks just like Earth!"  
  
This keen observation was made by Colonel Jack O'Neill. He and the other members of SG-1 had just come through the Stargate to this planet.  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Major Samantha Carter, shading her eyes as she looked around. Her short blond hair looked gold in the bright sunlight.  
  
"I think we should look for signs of civilisation," suggested Daniel Jackson, who had recently rejoined the group after descending.  
  
"I do not believe that we will have to go far, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c. A tall Jaffa with dark skin and a well-muscled body, he was a formidable opponent in battle. His face showed no emotion as he said, "I believe that they have found us already."  
  
When SG-1 saw what he was looking at, their faces took on expressions of worry, because on the small hills surrounding them were dozens of warriors, their weapons pointed at SG-1.  
  
"We come in peace!" called Daniel.  
  
"Oh, like that's going to help," said O'Neill. He frowned when he saw one of the men leave the group and approach SG-1. He had a long sword in one hand, and a quiver full of arrows on his back. He wore leggings and a tunic, and appeared to be the leader.  
  
"You are strangers. How did you come here?" he asked, his voice harsh.  
  
"We are travellers from a distant planet. We came through the Stargate," replied Daniel.  
  
The man looked confused. "The big round thing," added O'Neill helpfully.  
  
The man's eyes widened in shock. "You came through the Eye of the Gods?"  
  
Before SG-1 could answer, another warrior joined them. "Tristram. Why do you hesitate? They are a danger to our people. Our Queen will have your head if any harm comes to one of the women or children."  
  
"Silence!" ordered Tristram. "The Queen will be displeased if she hears that you wanted me to kill the travellers she has been waiting for, Harvey."  
  
"Mind if we interrupt? We do like to know if we are going to be killed."  
  
Tristram turned back to SG-1. "We will take you to our Queen. It is she who will decide your fate."  
  
*  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"I agree. This place is amazing."  
  
What had surprised SG-1 was the village that stood before them. It was a small town, be more accurate. Tristram lead SG-1 though the winding streets, Harvey complaining all the way, until they came to the largest building in the town.  
  
"This is where our Queen lives."  
  
Tristram nodded to the guards at the door. They moved aside to allow them to enter. The inside of the building was even more amazing than the outside. It was richly decorated, and it was obvious that someone of importance lived there. Tristram showed them to what appeared to be the throne room. There was a long table in the centre of the room, and at one end was the throne. Numerous weapons hung on the wall, as well as paintings and tapestries.  
  
"I will leave you here," said Tristram. "I will inform the Queen of your arrival."  
  
SG-1 waited in the room for a while, with Daniel admiring the tapestries and the artwork, and Teal'c the weapons. Finally, a small side door opened, and a girl of about seventeen stepped through. She was dressed in plain fashion, but the cloth itself was very fine. In her hands was a tray loaded with food and drink.  
  
"I have been instructed to wait on you until the Queen is able to see you," she said. Her voice was soft and pleasant, and there was a spark of intelligence in her level green eyes. "My name is Bridget." She placed the tray on the table. "Please. Eat. Drink. The Queen will not be pleased if you refuse her fare."  
  
"Thank you," said Teal'c.  
  
"When will we see the Queen?" asked Daniel.  
  
Bridget smiled, and tucked a copper curl behind her ear. "She will tell you what you need to know when she knows that you are not a threat to her people."  
  
"Can you tell us about her?" asked Carter.  
  
Bridget nodded. "Her name is Boudicca, but she known to us as Boudicca the Wise. They say that is because she was given knowledge of all by a goddess."  
  
Teal'c looked at Bridget. "But not you?"  
  
Bridget bowed her head. "I believe that her knowledge is a curse, and that the goddess was evil. My parents died because of her. She wanted something of them, and they refused to give it to her." She looked flustered, and began to leave. "I must speak to the Queen."  
  
As she neared the door Daniel stood in her way. "No, you are not going to speak to the Queen. Because you are the Queen."  
  
Bridget stood up straight, and with all the dignity of a royal replied, "I am she. I am the Queen of the Iceni. I am Boudicca the Wise, She Who Knows All."  
  
"Iceni? You're Celtic!" exclaimed Daniel.  
  
Boudicca looked at him sharply. "Yes. But you are not Cursed, like I am. You know that because you know about the ancient people of your planet. And you think that we were brought here from the planet called Earth." She turned and looked at O'Neill. "And you are wondering why I know of such things. I said I was cursed by an evil goddess. You already suspect what she called herself."  
  
"Nirrti."  
  
"That is correct. She came here through what you call the Stargate when I was but a child. To you I would have been twelve. I am now seventeen, and I have had to live with the burden of being Queen and being Cursed for five years."  
  
"I am sorry," said Teal'c.  
  
"Do not be. My Curse has aided me, and has helped me to lead the Iceni well. I can see into people's hearts and minds, to find those who are honest, and those who will betray me."  
  
"That's quite a power," said Carter.  
  
Boudicca smiled. "Thank you." She looked at the food that she had placed on the table earlier. "That food is not worthy of the ones I have waited to meet for over a year. Follow me, and I will take you to the feast that has been prepared in your honour."  
  
*  
  
The sounds of music and laughter filled the hall Boudicca had led SG-1 to. The doors opened to reveal a large room filled with tables covered in food that both looked and smelled wonderful.  
  
"Now why can't all our missions be like this?" asked O'Neill, shaking his head.  
  
"I have no idea, sir," replied Carter.  
  
Boudicca turned to face the group. "All this is in your honour," she said, smiling.  
  
"Ours?"  
  
Boudicca nodded. "Yours. It is not often that we get travellers from a distant planet come to our humble tribe, so we offer you our very best hospitality."  
  
SG-1 looked at each other. "How can we refuse an offer like that?" asked O'Neill.  
  
Boudicca smiled, and that smile seemed to transform her back from the sorrowful Boudicca, and back to the innocent girl called Bridget. "Thank you, for honouring both me, and my people."  
  
*  
  
"So, Boudicca," said O'Neill, in between bites of food, "you have been ruling over the Iceni since you were twelve?"  
  
"By what you think of as being twelve, yes."  
  
"What do you mean 'by our standards?" asked Carter.  
  
Boudicca smiled at her guest. "The rotation of our planet is different to yours, and so our way of measuring the flow of time is also different. I have been referring to your way of keeping records for your understanding."  
  
"Oh. How do you know exactly what our measurements of time are?"  
  
Boudicca laughed. "Have you forgotten my telling you of Nirrti and the Curse that she bestowed upon me? My Curse allows me to see into the hearts and minds of people. You might call it telepathy."  
  
"Some of the other people Nirrti experimented on also developed telepathy," commented Daniel. "Some also had things like telekinesis."  
  
Boudicca nodded. "The ability to move objects by thought alone. Another Gift of Nirrti."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "You are able to move objects with your mind?"  
  
Boudicca did not speak, but the wine goblet that rose into the air, and moving in front of O'Neill said more than what Boudicca's words ever could.  
  
The silence was interrupted by a choking sound. "Colonel?" asked Carter. "Are you all right?"  
  
Hitting his chest, O'Neill replied, "Yes, Carter. Food went down the wrong pipe, that's all."  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Boudicca. Then she frowned. "Who is this Jean Grey you keep thinking I remind you of?"  
  
Daniel and Carter smothered a few laughs. "Nothing," said Daniel, finally. "On our planet there is a fictional character, with red hair and green eyes like you, who has telepathy and telekinesis." Turning to O'Neill, Daniel added, "I didn't know that you were into X-Men."  
  
"What?! Teal'c can like Star Wars, but I can't watch X-Men?"  
  
"Actually, sir-"  
  
Whatever Carter was about to say was lost in the moment, as Tristram and Harvey burst into the dining room.  
  
"My Queen," said Tristram. "The Eye of the Gods has been activated! A warrior has emerged, and killed many of our warriors. Only one survived, and he made his way back to warn us."  
  
Boudicca stood up. "Where is the strange warrior now?"  
  
"Waiting by the Eye."  
  
"And the survivor?"  
  
"We are bringing him to you now," replied Harvey.  
  
The doors swung open again, and two more men half-led, half-carried a wounded man in front of Boudicca. He started to speak, but she cut him off.  
  
"Show me what this soldier looked like," she said, in an eerie and otherworldly voice, making her seem much older, yet at the same time younger, than her seventeen years.  
  
Then she turned to SG-1. "I have searched your memories, and I find the information disturbing. It is one of the super soldiers created by your enemy, Anubis."  
  
"Oh, crap. Knew it was too good to be true."  
  
Boudicca turned back to Tristram and Harvey. "Ready the horses," she ordered. "We ride for the Stargate. Now." 


End file.
